Survivor's Revenge
by shvun
Summary: Escaping the harsh times to living life to the fullest can be a magical thing until the past hangs on to drag you back down to reality. The Calloway family has their hidden secrets and luxurious life but will the family be able to stay together through the hardest times of their life.


Atlanta Hawks are down by 2 points with 1 minute left in the 4th quarter of their first championship game against the Boston the Celtics being Cam's rival hometown, he has been cold the whole game and just came off the bench with instructions to end the game 6 in Atlanta Hawks gain position of the ball and Cam sprints down the court shouting ,"give me the ball" to his teammate. As the teammate Richard gets down the court he hesitated to look at the Cam before he took the shot and crowd was devastated with only 30 seconds left in the game and still down by 2 points, there was no hope in sight. The Boston Celtics gain position and then call their last timeout in the game. All the way from the stance was the owner, Jimmy Flaherty, running to Atlanta's huddle screaming "what the hell is going on, who decided on that last play because we need to speak in my office after the game!" The team all looks at the coach and Richard for answers until Cam stands up and walks out to the court with his hands on his head. The buzzer ends the timeout and no one has a clue about what's happening becuase Cam isn't talking to his teammates or coaching staff. Boston brings the ball down the court and Cam leaves his opponent and dives for the ball at the top of the key and gets the steal until he was intentionally fouled. 8 seconds left and Cam receives the ball at half court mark, he pushes off the defender then takes 2 dribbles then shoots but strangely the fully packed stadium gets silent then the lights shut off. Frantically Cam screams and reaches around until he got contact with someone but then the lights come back on with Uncle Julius walking out of the empty stands calling for Calloway's lives all changed when Uncle Julius passed in a fatal car accident the night of last week's game. The family was outraged to have their favorite uncle pass in the blink of the eye, but Cam really felt this was a tragedy. Cam felt somewhat responsible, because he was aware of his Uncle driving his girlfriend's car as a favor for him. The two of them walked through the arena to meet in the middle of the court. After the mourning of Uncle Julius death, Cam decided that burning his uncle's car would help him get over this situation and it did until Uncle Julius grabbed Cam to choke him saying "where is my brand new all white Escalade with my CD player in it boy." In shock, Cam doesn't know if this could really be his uncle or not so he laughed and asked his uncle how did he die? Julius responded by saying his mother Cassie has to explain the truth to him and the rest of the family. Cam asked, "where is she now, why isn't she at my last game of the season?" Julius says "your mother couldn't believe how well life was going before she lost me and saw how the family all lost someone important to them as well. So I specifically told her to fake my funeral and not tell you guys that I work for the Central Intelligence Agency(CIA)." Cam breaks out into tears of laughter, but his Uncle Julius stood there to portray how serious he was and also said that he wants him and the family to move to Montana. As Cam stops laughing he says "unc you're losing it. I have a happy career and the family is why would you want to end that." Julius shakes his head and say," it's up to the family to determine that , now follow me on vacation so we can meet the family again nephew." Later on that week, one by one Cassie pulled family members aside alone to discuss how they have been feeling. As she started to talk to them, she decided that asking them one question individually would be necessary for them to know the truth. It became confusing because the only question she asked was "how much do you miss your Uncle Julius?" Cassie came to the conclusion that they all needed to know the truth because they all responded by saying "they'll do anything in the world to see their uncle again." Cassie figured to waiting until the off season would be an easier time to approach the whole family about Uncle Julius;which was a good idea, due to everyone being busy and working around Cam's extreme schedule. As the summer began and everyone was invited to an all exclusive trip courtesy of Cassie to the Virgin Islands, the family thought this would be a loving getaway but Cassie had other plans. As the family landed and gets settled to the house, Cassie told everyone to come outside to the beach in the backyard. Little did the Calloway family know, Cassie was using this moment to announce that their Uncle Julius is not dead. After hearing the news, the faces of the Calloway family were shocking but Reggie seemed to be disgusted with his mother for holding in this information from the family. As Cassie tried to tell them more,Reggie stopped to yell that she was a liar and he hated everyday living after his uncle's death. Cassie yells back to say that she love him and how she love all of them to the point where she didn't want to change their lives. Missy interrupts her husband to get a clear understanding to what is being said to them, furthermore, Cassie announced that their family works for the government. Cam walks in with Uncle Julius to convince the family that Cassie isn't lying anymore. "What do you mean government?", Reggie shouts. Cassie responded to say that they work for the CIA and she has been undercover since they were born. M-Chuck yells in her deep Boston accent, "WHO EXACTLY ARE WE THEN? because ma if you don't tell us now I will never believe another word that comes from you ever." Cassie slowly explained to the whole family that in order to ever live with their uncle again, then they have to quit living their regular lives to go undercover to seek terrorists attacks amongst the United States. Reggie starts to laugh then suggest that Cassie enters a psychiatric hospital because of the foolish information she was providing, but M-Chuck and Missy felt the seriousness of Cassie's conversation as tears started falling from her walks over to his mother and says, "I can't just forget about my dream job to amuse your jokes about my not deceased uncle anymore." Then, Julius approached Cam from behind saying that his mother isn't lying and that they have to work with him to live together again. So "what's next?", whispered by M-Chuck. "It's either the last time we all will be together happy or it's time to enter to workforce of being a CIA agent", Julius said. After that the Calloway family were ready to take the next steps./span Moving to the big snowy cold mountains in Montana to finally be back with their uncle for the first time gave the family an anxious feeling to see what new journeys are in the future once they start to work with the CIA. When the family arrived to the underground base where they'll be living for the next few months, Uncle Julius approaches with his arms wide open ready to embrace his family. Tears of joy fall down from all of the family members, but Julius steps back to look at them. In a serious tone Uncle Julius informs them of his case against Imad Mughniyah and his team. M-Chucks smiles and says "This is the empty spot we all needed fulfilled." While Cam felt his career as a professional basketball player was more important. Uncle Julius tells the family to calm down and to pick whether they want to stay and work with him or go back to Atlanta but never see him again. As the family gathered together, they came to the agreement that working for the CIA would be scary but it's worth every moment being back with their uncle and being happy as one family again. From despising the police to becoming a top agent for America, the Calloway family starts by training for weeks to pick up multiple skills before actually investigating different parts of the world, and during these weeks Reggie and Missy thought that trying to convince Cam to actually participate in the family's duties would bring everyone closer, but Cam had other plans. While training was going on he was still communicating with the outside world telling his owner ,Jimmy Flaherty, that he is still fully committed to his team and how he have been working so hard during off-season to make it to another championship game. No one knew Cam was still having communication with the outside could jeopardize their lives tragically because of Cam's disappearance last season. After training it was time to actually split up to become informants to gather information about ISIS and the family was finally ready. When it was time to get on their private jets and disperse to start their different cases, Cassie looked at the family to say she love them and how much she appreciate them for changing their lives to build their family around their secrets. M-Chuck and Julius decided that it was time to go, but before they boarded Julius stated, " I know what's been going on Cam, and we'll talk in a few weeks". Cam looked with a frightened face to say that this life isn't for him and how it doesn't seem like a fair choice of the family. Furthermore, Cam cries out to say. "we've came from hard parts of Boston and typically having nothing was our family and the fact that you all are telling me I have to give up the career that saved everyone, I hate you all!" As Cam gets on his private jets he smiles and calls Imad Mughniyah personally on facetime. Seconds later, 3 aircrafts were approaching with missiles aimed at the Calloway family as Cam flied away…/p


End file.
